Amor más allá de la muerte
by HeeroTempanoDeHieloYuy
Summary: Diamond devastado por la muerte de su hermano Saphire, hará lo que sea por tenerlo de vuelta en sus brazos. AU [ Universo Alterno] [YAOI] Advertencia contiene un poco de Necrofilia.


_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Dejando este fic, el cual ya tenía comenzado, entonces cuando seguía escribiendo recordé que había **_

_**un cuento que había leído hace tiempo y como la historia iba por ese rumbo termine medio adaptándola**_

_**Igual espero les gustes**_

Los familiares estaban reunidos en aquel gran salón, en completo silencio, apenas los sollozos eran audibles, Diamond era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la situación por la que su familia estaba pasando o lo que quedaba de su familia, ya que solo quedaba él. Los demás eran parientes, algunos solo habían ido para ver que podrían sacar, o solo estaban de hipócritas fingiendo tal sentimiento como era costumbre de aquella sociedad en esos años. Diamond no analizo un poco y a su mente llegaron unas crueles palabras "La muerte está enamorada de mí". ¿Cómo era posible de qué pensara tales cosas? Era sencillo de responder, todos a su alrededor comenzaban a morir.

El primero en alejarse fue su fiel mascota "Artemis" un pequeño pero lindo felino color blanco como la luna, el cual había recogido en sus inocentes días de niñez, cuando tuvo conciencia ,lo noto; el lindo, cariñoso, esponjoso Artemis había muerto, ahogado en el estanque, lloro y lloro como cual niño era, ante la pérdida de su primer amigo.

La segunda perdida fue su amable y bondadosa madre, aquella que lo llenaba de mucho amor y cariños, la que le consoló cuando Artemis partió, a un mejor lugar o eso le había dicho, cuándo ella partió al mismo lugar donde Artemis, tan solo tenía nueve años de edad, pero aquella perdida no la sintió demasiado, púes cuando ella partió, dejo a un niño el cual se convirtió en su más preciado tesoro.

Saphire fue el nombre que recibió de su madre, en sus últimos soplos de vida y quien se convirtió en objeto de su atención, él tiempo paso y aquel pequeño creció, dejando a relucir la belleza que había heredado de su difunta madre, su hermoso hermano, levantaba pasiones con solo mirarlo, esbelto, cabellos negros con cierto tono azulado, y unos llamativos ojos color negro, en los cuales se podría apreciar la aun marcada inocencia en ellos, Diamond como hermano mayor sobreprotegía a su hermano, de todos, incluso de su propio padre y Rubeus el jardinero, aunque nunca lo miro como amenaza alguna, ya que tiempo después de manera extraña pereció de la misma manera que su fiel amigo.

Quién sintió esa pérdida más qué nadie, fue él; su pequeño hermano al parecer Saphire veía a Rubeus como un miembro de la familia más y no como el jardinero qué solía ser, aunque para Diamond sacarlo del camino ya no era primordial. Saphire se hundió en una depresión pero esta no duro mucho.

Los años pasaron, todo fue de lo más maravilloso, Diamond era feliz con solo tener a su adorado hermano menor, recibiéndole cuando llegaba de trabajar, en los desayunos, en las cenas, inclusive la hora del té, simplemente era maravilloso, pero Diamond como heredero principal tenían que sentar cabeza, pero eso era algo de lo que quería escapar y lo logro no de la manera en la que lo deseaba, pero lo hizo.

Luego comprendió que aquel amor que le profesaba a su pequeño hermano, se había convertido en una obsesión y en una noche de arrebato, le robo la inocencia aprovechándose de que estaba sensible después de la muerte del señor de la casa, si, esa había sido la cuarta perdida en la familia. Observo como en la mirada del joven se apreciaba; emoción intensa, miedo, dolor y placer. Mientras hacía presión con la cabeza de su pene, en aquél virginal trasero, pero luego de varios movimientos de entrada y salida de su punta, sin decir nada, ni advertirlo de manera alguna, entro hasta el fondo de un solo golpe.

El menor sin pudor alguno grito pues nadie en esa casa escucharía sus gritos, solo estaban ellos dos, y la luna como testigo, siguió retorciéndose en la cama de dolor, llorando y arañando los brazos de su hermano, por qué parara, pero entre más se movía su entrada se contraía de puro dolor, Diamond le mordió lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró: "Aguanta, hermano viene lo mejor", Comenzando con un movimiento suave, muy suavemente, hasta que el dolor fue disminuyendo y lo reemplazo por placer. Hasta explotar dentro del chico, llenándolo con su esencia.

La primera vez de Saphire había sido dolorosa, y la había odiado en especial porqué su hermano había estado ebrio, al día siguiente su hermano le había pedido perdón de varias maneras arrodillándose, pero el chico ahora sabía que realmente él también amaba a su dominante, sobreprotector hermano mayor y repitieron aquel encuentro más de unas cien veces, dónde se profesaban amor eterno a pesar de ser hermanos de la misma sangre, ellos se amaban con locura, Diamond había pasado por los mejores cuatro años de su vida con su hermano, los mejores e irremplazables años, pero la muerte, aun obsesionada con él, se lo había arrebatado de sus brazos y el no pudo hacer nada, solo maldecirse y gritar a la nada, realmente había sido un golpe llegar y encontrar a su hermano en la cama y con varias pastillas a un lado ¿Qué era lo qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no se amaban lo suficiente? ¿No le había demostrado realmente cuando le amaba? a pesar de que solo habían pasado unas horas sufría, sufría demasiado.

Su hermano se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y se los había llevado.

— ¿Dormirás para siempre no?

Pregunto suavemente Diamond a un lado sobre el féretro de su hermano, mientras acariciaba con delicadez su blanca y fría mejilla. Era medianoche y el salón estaba en completo silencio, los invitados se habían retirado unos a sus casas otros a sus habitaciones, únicamente se podía apreciar el claro de luz de Luna que entraba por aquel ventanal, las velas ya se habían consumido. Lo saco con cuidado del féretro y lo llevo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Lo deposito con sumo cuidado en la mullida cama, posicionándose encima del menor, besando sus labios, lamiéndolos mientras que con parsimonia comenzaba a desvestirlo, hasta despojarle de toda ropa, volviendo a llevar sus labios al pálido cuerpo de su amado, repartiendo besos, lamidas y marcándole

Sin esperar mucho solamente abrió sus piernas alzándolas hasta sus hombros o lo que estas le permitían dejando expuesta aquella rosa pálida entrada, con desesperación rozaba la cabeza de su pene contra aquel orificio, escuchando aquellos gemidos imaginarios que diría su hermano, pidiendo por más, su erecto miembro, penetró con relativa facilidad en el recto de su adorado hermano optando por usar la trivial posición del misionero, ya que resultaría muy difícil adoptar otra. Comenzó a embestirlo de manera salvaje, ahogando gemidos, hasta llegar el clímax.

El funeral había sido de lo más sombrío qué habían presenciado los familiares, mientras todos vestían de aquél oscuro color Diamond estaba vestido de blanco resistiendo las enormes ganas de llorar, solo podía escuchar algunos murmullos viniendo de sus familiares como "¿Por qué habrá venido de blanco?" "¿Acaso no tiene respeto de su difunto hermano?" Podía escucharlas claramente, pero qué podrían entender ellos, su amor hacia aquél ser qué descansaba ahora bajo unos metros de tierra iba más allá de este mundo, el por qué había vestido de blanco era normal su hermano lo había envuelto en una completa y cálida luz, la cual jamás volvería a ver en toda su vida.

Pasaron los años, y Diamon iba todos las noches, a ver a su adorado hermano, sé apoyaba sobre la tumba, reclinando su cabeza sobre la misma, suspirando dolorosamente y lamentándose por el fallecimiento de su amado hermano. El aun no hallaba reposo, seguía amando a Saphire a pesar de que seguramente no sería más que huesos, pero el aun así deseaba con toda su alma tenerlo de nueva cuenta en sus brazos.

Era media noche, y era la hora en que los espíritus lanzaban sus malditas legiones de monstruos, pero ahí estaba él, recostado sobre la tumba. Se despidió besando la fría tumba y regreso a su mansión.

Esos años de soledad se había conseguido a una jovencita de largos cabellos rubios para amortiguar un poco su soledad, y llenaba la mansión con algo de color pero a pesar de que aquella chica profesaba bondad, era hermosa, aun así no era lo suficiente, a pesar de que la joven se esmeraba en atenderlo como a un Rey, pero eso de nada servía, ya que la obsesión de Diamond era tener a su amado hermano otra vez, y esa idea se había apoderado del mismo Diamond

—Diamond ..s—se un poco más cuida….do…so, — Dijo la chica aferrando sus manos al barandal de la cama, el albino estaba siendo rudo con las embestidas, estando con un fuerte mete y saca dentro de la chica, termino dentro de ella. Cayendo rendidos en la cama.

Al día siguiente volvió a ir a la tumba

Era media noche, Otra vez, cuándo un hechicero entro al cementerio a recoger unas hiervas que solo crecen en las tumbas y que están dotadas de un terrible poder. Con sigilo se acercó a la tumba donde Diamond sozollaba y pregunto;

— Joven infeliz ¿Por qué te atormentas de esa manera? No te lamentes pues los muertos, muertos están y no los dejas descansar. De todos modos algún día tú morirás.

— El amor es la fuerza más grande del universo y yo amaba al que ahora aquí está pudriéndose. Cómo desearía que regresara a mi lado, — Respondió el albino con necedad.

El viejo solo se molestó un poco, total solo era un joven inexperto — ¿Y crees que con lamentos lo vas a despertar? ¿No ves que perturbas su alma?

Diamond molesto exclamo; — ¡Vete, anciano, Tu no conoces el amor! Si estuviera en mis manos ya habría devuelto a la vida a mi hermano, ya lo hubiera hecho a cualquier precio!

— ¡Ignorante, no sabes lo que dices! Te estremecerías de horror ante el resucitado. ¿Piensas que el tiempo no degrada el cuerpo? Tu amor se convertirá en odio.

—Yo reventaría mis músculos y huesos si el resucitara; Jamás podría odiarlo,

—¡Qué cosas dices! Hablas con el corazón caliente, y tu cabeza hirviendo…No quiero desafiarte a devolverla; pronto te darás cuenta de que yo no miento— Dijo el viejo hechicero.

Ante eso Diamond se arrojó a los pies del anciano, implorándole con la mirada, — Si eres capaz de tal maravilla, ¡Hazlo! Harías la mejor obra de tu vida.

El anciano le miro, haciendo una mueca, ¿Pero que podría esperar? Estaba hablando con alguien que estaba completamente cegado por amor que según él decía profanarle al muerto.

— Esta bien, puesto que así lo quieres ¡Así sea! ¡Retrocede!

El viejo hechicero dibujo un círculo alrededor de la tumba, alzando los brazos al cielo, gritando unas frases en una lengua que no era humana. Las estrellas se ocultaron detrás de las nubes, y un frio helado se hizo presente, la lápida que cubría la tumba comenzó a moverse y se abría paso a la superficie, en el hoyo de la tumba el viejo anciano tiro unas yerbas mientras murmuraba algo con los ojos completamente en blanco a la vez que varios gusanos escalaban por la tierra con rapidez. Sobre ella el viejo vertió sangre de una calavera que trae consigo y murmuro:

—Bebe, tú que duermes, bebe de esta sangre caliente para que tu corazón pueda latir otra vez.

Como un volcán que hace erupción, se levantó Saphire, empujado por una fuerza invisible, tenía el pelo como la misma noche, ojos azules y una piel muy blanca. El anciano le tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta Diamond.—

—Recibe otra vez al que amaste tanto, ¡Espero que nunca vuelvas a necesitar mi ayuda! De ser así, me encontraras en las noches de luna llena –Diciendo este se alejó con paso lento.

—¡Hermano! –Exclamo el joven.— Llévame de vuelta a la mansión

Diamond tomo a su amado hermano, y salto sobre el caballo galopo en dirección a la mansión, donde había vivido con Saphire, la joven rubia los vio llegar, pero inmediatamente fue amenazada por el albino quien le ordeno guardar silencio.

— Aquí estaremos bien, —Dijo el chico, mirando sonriente a su hermano, — hasta que mis ojos puedan ver la luz nuevamente.

Mientras residían en la mansión, los familiares cercanos ignoraban el regreso del joven Saphire hubiera resucitado. Solo la rubia amante de Diamond sabía la verdad, ya que era la única que les llevaba agua y la comida.

Los primeros siete días vivieron a la luz de la vela, con todas las cortinas cerradas; los siguientes días las cortinas se abrieron solo la mitad, de modo que solo entraba la tuene claridad del amanecer o del anochecer, la joven rubia se tuvo que a acostumbrar a ese tipo de vida, pero realmente odiaba el hecho de que aquél joven hubiera resucitado.

Diamond nunca se apartada de su adorado hermano, no obstante sentía un escalofrió que le impedía tocarlo y no sabía porque, pero tan grande era su amor que no le importaba y estaba seguro que eso pasaría. Su hermano estaba mucho más hermoso que cuando estuvo vivo, su voz era más dulce, sus palabras fluían con emoción y todo su ser lo enloquecía.

A menudo Saphire se la pasaba hablando de los amores que había vivido con su hermano, haciéndole promesas al mayor que pronto se realizarían. Su amor sería el más grande que hubiera conocido en el mundo. De esa manera embriagaba a su hermano de esperanzas para el futuro. Solo cuando hablaba del amor y cariño que tenía sobre su hermano, dejaba aparecer su parte terrenal; de otro modo, discutía de asuntos espirituales, eternos y proféticos.

Todos los días dormían juntos, Diamond sentía la necesidad de enamorar a su hermano de compartir aquél deseo que sentía como cuando estaba vivo, el calor de su piel, sus besos, la necesidad de unirse en un solo cuerpo, pero Saphire se apartaba bruscamente de la cama y le explicaba;

— Hermano querido, ¿Cómo podría yo, que eh regresado de la muerte para estar contigo, ser tu amante mientras tienes una sucia mujer en nuestra mansión? No me gusta.

Diamond había enloquecido y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Al otro día la joven estaba acomodando sus valijas, ante la atenta mirada de Diamond quién permanecía en completo silencio, —Sospecho que me dejas ir por el amor a tu adorado hermano ¿No es así? As osado juntar a los vivos con los muertos…pero ten en cuenta que eso causaría tu propia destrucción, —Sentencio la rubia terminando de acomodar sus valijas.

Diamond recordó que eso mismo le había sentenciado el hechicero pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

Después de eso hizo redecorar la mansión al gusto del nuevo dueño, el resucitado ingreso por segunda vez como el nuevo amante próximo esposo. A los nuevos criados de la mansión se les dijo que era un nuevo novio que había traído de tierras lejanas. Pero los habitantes del pueblo veían con espanto el parecido del joven con el antiguo amo de la casa Saphire. Sus almas se llenaron de espanto, púes entre los sirvientes se esparció un rumor, de que el amo Diamond había desenterrado a su hermano de la tumba y con poderes mágicos le había hecho vivir nuevamente.

El nuevo amo, nunca llevaba otra endimentura que no fuera aquellas ceñidas ropas negras y su túnica gris pálido, solía salir en los atardeceres e impuso mano dura a todos los criados que le rodeaban. Era un joven cruel que castigaba sin pretexto y lo hacía por placer.

En otro tiempo la mansión estuvo poblada de alegría, pero ahora sus sirvientes tenían demacrada la cara por el estremecían cada vez que se topaban con Saphire, muchos cayeron enfermos y otros murieron. Aquellos que lo veían a los ojos se convertían en esclavos de sus caprichos. La mayoría intento huir del lugar, pero algunos no lo lograba y solo otros eran conservados con vida, los ancianos.

Los poderes que el hechicero había puesto en Saphire con el alimento humano había recompuesto su cuerpo, sólo una bebida mágica podía consérvalo con vida, una poción maldita: Sangre Humana, bebida aún caliente de venas jóvenes.

Y Saphire ya comenzaba a desear a beber esa sangre, la de Diamond su hermano, pero tenía que esperar hasta que fuera la noche de luna llena.

Una tarde repleto de ansiedad vagaba por el bosque y se encontró a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas atado en coletas, le atrajo hacia el con caricias, y regalos, y lo llevo a una estancia apartada de la vista humana para succionar la sangre de su pecho. Después de esa indigna y condenada acción, ya nadie estuvo a salvo de sus ataques. Todo humano que se acercaba a él, era narcotizado con la fragancia de su perfume. Niños, jóvenes y doncellas ser marchitaban como las flores.

Pronto se esparcieron los rumores, Saphire era el causante de aquella plaga mortífera, pero víctimas no hallaban huellas alguna que lo incriminara y nadie le había visto hacer tales aberraciones, entonces el remedio fue sencillo la gente abandono el pueblo, dejando sus casas vacías y las tierras sin trabajar todo era por el bienestar de sus hijos, la mansión quedó desolada y solo quedaron los ancianos decrépitos y sus esposas.

Diamond era el único que no veía la muerta a su alrededor, sembrada por su amado hermano estaba tan entregado a su pasión sobre todas las cosas humanas, por Saphire,, quién lo amaba con una ternura que nunca antes había mostrado y hasta ahora no había necesitado de su sangre; pero él no dejaba de advertir con pesadez que sus fuentes de vida se agotaban; pronto ya no habría sangre fresca y joven excepto la de Diamond y aquella rubia molesta.

De la cual se encargó, al principio ella le rehuía pero no basto mucho para haberse ganado su confianza, le contaba historias, pasaba tiempo con ella, las adormecía con la mirada y su fragancia, poco a poco iba extrayendo el flujo vital de la joven, que lo mantenía joven y hermoso. Poco tiempo después falleció.

Diamond se llenó de tristeza pues esa joven lo había acompañado en sus más tristes momentos pero aquella tristeza a Saphire disgusto.

—¿Por qué lamentarse tanto por esa joven? ¡Seguramente la amabas! ¿O ya estas harto de mí? –Le decía el hermoso joven con los ojos inyectados de odio.

El albino era prácticamente esclavo de su hermano pequeño, que perdono tales ofensas hacia la chica, y de rodillas pidió que le disculpara que esa tristeza pasaría y que de nuevo vivirán un amor de muerte. Con todo eso, solo quedaba el, para saciar su sed de aquella vestía infernal, las criadas eran demasiadas viejas y su sangre no servía de nada.

A Saphire poco le importaba pues al morir Diamond, conquistaría a otros hombres e iría a nuevos pueblos en busca de sangre nueva, En las noches, cuándo Diamond dormía profundamente narcotizado, el adhería sus filosos colmillos al pecho de su hermano. El albino resentía la falta de sangre pero atribuía su debilidad a la mala alimentación; nada sospechaba.

Salía a dar largos paseos para reponer su salud y ahí estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol y un curioso pájaro rojo paso volando dejando caer a sus pies una raíz rosácea, la cual tenía un aroma delicioso e irresistible, la mastico y sintió que su boca se llenaba de hiel amarga, entonces arrojo lejos la raíz que pudo haberlo salvado del hechizo en el que lo consumía su pequeño hermano.

Era tarde cuando regreso al castillo, el mágico perfume del joven no surtió efecto en él y por primera vez en muchos meses se durmió de sueño natural. Comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho; abrió los ojos y vio la imagen más horrible y aterradora de su vida; Los labios de Saphire succionando la sangre caliente que salia de su pecho. Grito y el chico, se apartó con la sangre escurriéndole por la boca.

— ¡Demonio Asqueroso! ¿Así es como me amas?

—Te amo como aman los muertos, hermano –Dijo con frialdad el chico.

—Sangriento monstruo…Ahora lo comprendo todo. Tú mataste a la chica, tú eres esa peste de la que hablaban— Le acuso.

—Yo no los he asesinado. Tuve que sacrificar vidas para satisfacer tus placeres ¡Tú eres el asesino! –Grito el chico en su mirada se podría apreciar pura frialdad, no tenía remordimientos antes tales palabras. – Quieras amar a un muerto, acostarte con el ¿Que esperabas?

Diamond salió de la habitación mientras maldecía, su hermano tenía razón, el tan solo deseaba que todo fuera como cuando estaba vivo, pero nada fue así, al día siguiente despertó en los brazos de su hermano, envuelto en sus brazos, la fragancia lo condenaba. Enseguida se olvidó de todo y se dedicó al placer con el muerto en vida.

Cuando los efectos del hechizo pasaban, Diamond sentía terror, se alejaba de aquél que alguna vez quiso proteger, pero era en vano, cuándo despertaba, otra vez estaba en sus brazos, comprendiendo que así seria para siempre desistiendo de sus intentos sintiendo como la muerte ya pronto tomaría su cuerpo, ese día había ido a dar un largo paseo, por el día Saphire dormía, camino, y camino por los rincones más oscuros del bosque mientras llovía intensamente, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando que llego a un lugar donde se cruzan los caminos y encontró al anciano hechizo, el albino tan solo lo observo y como si hubiera leído su mente dijo:

—¿Comprendes ahora cuán importante era mi advertencia de dejar a los muertos en paz? –Le dijo el anciano, regañándole.

El joven tan solo suspiro y se dejó de caer de rodillas aquel viejo tenía la razón pero en ese momento no escuchaba su voz, aquella pasión desmedida que inclusive había mandado a callar al anciano cuando trato de advertirle. – ¡Tienes razón, es verdad! Pero ahora te pido, ayúdame, él no es mi amado hermano, aquel que era bondadoso…—Suplicaba agonizante. —

—El amor se convirtió en odio, pero está bien te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer. Es terrible, pero debes hacerlo. Solo en las noches de luna llena duerme un vampiro el sueño humano. En ese momento pierde todas sus fuerzas y poderes…..en esa noche… … ¡Deberás Matarlo! Lo harás con una afilada estaca que yo mismo te daré. Renunciaras para siempre a él, jurando al cielo no volver a invocar su recuerdo, ni mencionar su nombre, o de lo contrario, la maldición se repetirá. ¿Está claro? –Pregunto el anciano hablando con autoridad.

—Lo hare, —Diamond suspiro con todo el dolor de su alma, amaba su hermano pero él se había convertido en un monstruo y todo por su culpa. — En quince días es luna llena, pero es imposible sus poderes me arrastran hasta el, y al final me matara.

— Te esconderé en una cueva, aquí te quedarás los quince días. En este tiempo tendrás techo y comida; por ningún motivo debes asomarte fuera de aquí. Yo volveré la noche de luna llena.

Pasó el tiempo convenido en la cueva, sin moverse de su sitio, pues el inmenso dolor que sentía en esos momentos era algo inexplicable. Todas las noches se le aparecía su hermano como en sueños llamándolo por su nombre, prometiéndole que todo iba a cambiar, pidiéndole que regresara. De ese modo lo abrumaba. Hasta que por fin llegó la luna nueva. El hechicero entró en la caverna alumbrado por el astro y tomó al albino por el brazo. Se dirigieron caminando al castillo en medio de la noche. Todas las puertas del palacio se abrían sin necesidad de tocarlas, tal era la magia del hechicero. Quién se detuvo en la puerta y miro a Diamond yo esperare aquí. El albino asintió Llego al aposento del joven. Dormía, bello, hermoso, con un sueño ligero. ¿Quién podría pensar que aquella adorable criatura era un pavoroso vampiro?

Se acercó a su hermano y tenía los ojos llenos de amor. Estiro su brazo para tocar su mejilla, despertándole el chico se arrojó a sus brazos, llamándole desesperadamente.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Te extrañe tanto…Por qué me habéis abandonado de esa forma, yo que te amo tanto…

—Yo te amo, como no tienes idea, jamás volveré a abandonarte de nueva cuenta. — Le envolvió en un cálido abrazo, podía sentir el latir del corazón del menor contra su pecho pero eso no le haría desistir de su misión, le tomo del mentón y se acercó a besarlo esta vez le haría el amor el debut de su despedida. Le recostó en la cama y comenzó con lentos besos, cargados de sentimiento demasiados.

Acaricio con parsimonia sus muslos por encima de la ropa de tal manera que aquél bello chico se arqueó hacia atrás permitiéndole levantarle la camisa y observar la hermosura de aquellos preciosos botones rosas, los cuales comenzó a lamer de manera lenta, comenzando a despojarlo de manera lenta, exponiéndolo solo para él, aun ante aquella hermosa vista, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su hermano, sin más volvió a besar sus labios, sintiendo su calidez, la cual emanaba de ese frágil cuerpo pálido, acaricio levemente la intimidad del menor sacándole más gemidos, mientras una tanteaba su entrada, haciendo que el chico se retorciera, hizo que el menor lamiera dos de sus dedos el cual lo hizo lascivamente, Diamond nunca pensó que su hermano fuera tan lascivo cuando termino de ensalivarlos lo llevo a su entrada y lentamente medio los dos haciendo que el miembro del chico se pusiera erecto llevándole casi al borde del orgasmo.

El tan solo estaba concentrado en las expresiones del chico, dilatando aquella entrada con sus dedos. Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente preparado, tomo la cabeza de su erecto miembro y con cuidado la introdujo dentro suyo, la mirada del menor era pura lujuria y algo ansioso comenzó a mover su cadera Diamond no espero a nada más y comenzó con las leves embestidas las cuales pasaron a ser un rudas tratando de llegar al fondo.

Esa noche deseaba hacerlo sentir único, solamente hacerle saber que él era el único al que amaría por toda la eternidad. Abrazado a su cintura, acompañaba con su manos cada movimiento de su cadera buscando casi instintivamente aferrarse a él, por dentro, por fuera, para que no escapase y que aquel momento perdurase eternamente. Los jadeos, cada vez eran más intensos y sonoros, evidenciando que el placer que ambos sentía se incrementaba por momentos, parando de pronto,el mayor termino recostándose en la cama y señalándole su miembro el menor entendió y tan solo se puso a horcajadas, introduciéndose con facilidad aquél miembro en su interior a la vez que Diamond le agarraba con fuerza los glúteos eso excitaba de sobremanera al chico quién gemía sonoramente, comenzando a cabalgar rápidamente sobre su hermano como si de un desesperado se tratase mientras lanzaba frases al aire ; "¡Hermano, hasta el fondo! ¡Dame más fuerte! ¡Me encanta demasiado!". Hasta llegar al clímax juntos.

Después de eso, Saphire cayó rendido encima de su hermano al tiempo que buscaba sus labios y le dijo; — "Te amo tanto hermano". — Diamond correspondió aquél beso de manera tierna, acariciando sus cabellos, para descansar un rato por un momento recordó donde se encontraba y miré a su alrededor posando la vista en su hermano quién dormía profundamente.

—Saphire te amo tanto, pero lo siento, debe ser así — Besó por última vez aquellos labios levantando la estaca sobre su cabeza, asestando un golpe tremendo, la hundió en el pecho del vampiro hasta atravesarlo por completo, mientras le decía;

— ¡Te condeno para siempre!

El chico alcanzó a abrir los ojos y decirle;

—Conmigo te condenas.

—Eso lo sé mi amado Saphire eso lo sé.

— ¿Perturbaste mi sueño eterno solo para asesinarme? — Pregunto el chico mientras de sus zafiros ojos brotaban varias mejillas, y su boca se llenaba de sangre.

— Bien sabes que no fue así, pero me orillaste hacerlo, yo que te amo demasiado, mira…mira lo que has causado….

—Lo siento tanto…—Le sonrió con aquella ternura que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba vivo, — E—esta vez vienes conmigo ¿v—verdad? P—prometelo… —Cerro los ojos tomando la mano del mayor dándole los últimos soplos de su corazón, alcanzando a escuchar "Te lo prometo" segundos después, y como le había prometido, esta vez le siguió.

El anciano al ver que el joven albino no aparecía con el vampiro se preocupó entro a la mansión, llegando hasta los aposentos y al observan la imagen, en la cama como cual amantes eran, donde se había profanado amor, donde aquél que amaba había creado un monstruo, dormirían eternamente, el viejo solo susurro;

—Todo ha terminado. — Ahora lo único que debía hacer era devolverlo a donde pertenece y de donde no debió haber salido. Con magia y algunos canticos llevo al par dentro de la tumba, sepultándolos a ambos donde nunca más volverían a verlos. — Nunca debiste perturbar su sueño, pero ahora ambos están juntos por la eternidad. —y diciendo esto, desapareció de improviso ante la noche.

**FIN**


End file.
